The Christmas Tree Dress
by JhsGptMS
Summary: Dov hears one side of a phone conversation and draws the wrong conclusion. The phone call is just one part of Andy's plan to get Sam to finally step up. Humor laced tale of attempted seduction.
1. Chapter 1

I own no interest in Rookie Blue

_Couchjumper requested I write a "Locks & Bikinis" type story for the Christmas holidays. What follows is my effort. Dov and the one sided phone conversation begin the story. The events surrounding the phone call made up the rest. This should be at least a two chapter tale.  
_

**The Christmas Tree Dress  
Chapter One**

Dov was in the dog house already, not only did he have to work with Swarek today, but Sam was ready to go and Dov wasn't. As he hurried toward the senior officer, the sound of said officer's cell phone alerted him to approach quietly. He didn't need to get him anymore agitated than he was. McNally was his partner and he was always in a foul mood when she had the day off and he was assigned to someone else. Since Sam's back was turned to him, Dov heard the whole conversation, at least the half of it he could near.

"Sweetheart, I thought I had the day off."

"I certainly am."

"That's not the getting off I was talking about."

"How much am I supposed to bare?"

"I am not… doing that."

"You want me to do that in the woods, I suppose."

"Oh? I'm listening. Your ideas are always so novel."

"Just boots, that's not very much."

"Cream, Andy, lots of cream."

"Is there any other kind?"

"Right on top where I can slurp it off."

"If course, I'll come."

"You know I like it hot and you being ready is always a bonus."

He looked up as he flipped the phone shut; a wide eyed Epstein was standing and waiting. "Finally ready, Epstein? We have a job to do and hanging around the station is not part of it today." After sharing his displeasure with the rook, he turned on his heel and headed for the parking lot. Now he could devote his thoughts to spending some off-duty time with Andy. If he had been worried about being bothered by Dov, he would have been worried in vain. Epstein had heard enough to keep his imagination going the better part of the shift. When he finally tired of running what he heard through his head, he could concentrate on who and how he was going to share this juicy bit of gossip.

**Christmas** was coming and Andy was ready for it to begin. The boxes of ornaments and lights where down from the shelves in her closet. The tree stand was in the living room and the red flannel sheet she used for a tree skirt was draped across the sofa back, drying from its thorough spraying with fabric freshener. Talking Sam into taking her to get her tree was the next step in her plan. Careful questioning this week had revealed he was going to Ollie's for football watching on Sunday but he didn't seem to have any plans for Saturday. If she was sly enough she would keep him busy all day Saturday, and who knows what might develop. She settled on to the sofa and hit her Sam Speed Dial button.

"Sweetheart, I thought I had the day off." He sounded glad to hear from her even if his words didn't say so.

"Aren't you working today?"

"I certainly am."

"Then you aren't getting the day off."

"That's not the getting off I was talking about."

"Just because my arm's in a sling, I'm still a good partner. You just have to do the paperwork for a while." He wasn't going to let her live down the fact that she had been injured when a perp had slammed her into a door before she finally subdued him.

"How much am I supposed to bear?"

"You are such a baby, stop whining. "

"I am not… doing that."

"Yes, you are, but that's not why I called. I need you to take me to cut a Christmas tree." The pause before he spoke kept her in suspense.

"You want me to do that in the woods, I suppose."

"That's were trees grow, Sam. Besides you owe me." He just couldn't say no.

"Owe? I'm listening. Your ideas are always so novel,"

"I helped you pick out the boots for your sister's family." She could think up a few more things if she had to.

"Just boots, that's not very much."

"At least I helped. Now I need your help. Please, Sam, I'll bring hot chocolate." Bribing him never worked with criminals but Andy had found it quite effective in the past.

"Cream, Andy, lots of cream."

"Do you mean Bailey's Irish Cream?" He was way too inhibited when he was sober.

"Is there any other kind?"

"What about whipped cream?"

"Right on top where I can slurp it off."

"So you'll come pick me up tomorrow morning?"

"If course, I'll come." Hurrah!

"If you would call and give me at least thirty minutes notice before you come over I'll be ready and make sure the chocolate is really hot before I put it in the Thermos."

"You know I like it hot and you being ready is always a bonus."

"Thanks, Sam." He had no idea how ready she would be. Only time would tell if he could resist her Santa's Little Helper outfit.

**When** shift was finally over Sam enjoyed a luxurious hot shower in the men's locker room. This had been a long week, and having to spend the last day of it without his partner and with Epstein had just added insult to injury. It seemed Epstein had been rather smug today but for the most part he had been heavenly quiet. Dov was enthusiastic about being a cop, always trying to please, and the best part, willing to do the paper work, but he wasn't Andy.

Sam dressed in his Friday Night, Going to the Penny, clothes. He held the door for Traci, as they were both leaving the station at the same time. "You headed to the Penny, Sam?"

"As soon as I get some decent food in me, you bringing Andy with you tonight?" He couldn't help himself. He should never ask about her, she was either going to be there or not be there, asking wouldn't make it happen. He couldn't make it happen unless he asked her to go with him, but he just couldn't bring himself to risk the possible rejection. He was going to be with her tomorrow. That was for sure. It should be enough.

"Are you kidding? Having a day off is fine, but she's been at home alone all day. I don't think I could talk her out of getting out for a least a little while tonight. We'll see you later." Traci headed toward her car at a brisk pace. Lost in thought, Sam walked across the parking lot, slow enough an observer might have thought his big smile was a heavy load to carry.

**Andy's** plans were just about complete by the time Traci arrived at her door. The roast with carrots, celery, onions and everything else the recipe called for was in the crock, in the refrigerator, waiting for the morning. The Thermos was clean on the counter along with a new bottle of Bailey's and a new bottle of Sam's favorite scotch. The hot chocolate mix was in the cabinet. A new can of whipped cream was in the fridge, along with beer, in case Sam wasn't in a scotch mood.

When Andy answered the doorbell she had tomorrows outfit on its hanger in her hand. "Hi, Traci, come on in, I'm just about ready."

"What's with the outfit, Andy? You got a part time job with Santa down at the mall?" The bright red velvet thing had a very short skirt, long narrow sleeves and a revealing neckline. White fur covered the hem, the cuffs and the neck line. The loop on bright green tights was slipped over the neck of the hanger and hung down the back of the short dress. A fur trimmed hat hung from the hanger as well.

"This is my Christmas tree outfit." Traci noticed her friend had delivered the line with a perfectly straight face but she was sure this had to be a joke.

"You're not going to be… the Christmas tree in that outfit. I can see how some guy might mistake you for his Christmas present, under a tree, dressed in that outfit, so what you mean by Christmas tree outfit alludes me. Explain yourself."

"This outfit gets me in the Christmas spirit. I wear it to pick out my tree and to decorate it."

"You wear that to the store to buy your tree?"

"Oh, no, I get my tree from a tree farm, kind of out in the woods. That's really fun."

"What does your dad think about the outfit when he takes you to get the tree?"

"Dad's not taking me. Sam and I are going in the morning."

"You never cut that poor bastard a break, do you, Andy?" Traci stood and just shook her head. Apparently her friend had no clue how much effect everything she did had on Sam. Traci would love to be a fly on the wall to see the expression on his face when Andy and her Christmas tree outfit answered the door in the morning.

By the time the girls got to the Penny, the place was humming. She spotted him immediately and headed straight for him. Since she hadn't seen him all day, she didn't think it was too forward to stop by and say hi. Ollie nodded to her as she approached but Sam didn't turn. She put her hand on his shoulder and let it casually drape across his back as she leaned over his other shoulder. "Hey, Partner, did you miss me today?" He smelled of soap and scotch and man. She felt his hand cover the hand she had on his shoulder as he took his other arm off the bar, dropped it down by his side and then back up to circle her waist. When he turned his head to answer her he was inches away from her face and had a good enough hold on her she couldn't back up. His eyebrows were raised giving him a big eyed look as he searched her face, questioning her and daring her and taking her breath away.

"What do you think?" She was so close to him, the words spoken at barely above a whisper were heard clearly and their implications registered. She knew the Penny was neither the time nor the place but she wanted to make sure he was fully aware of her interest too.

She narrowed her eyes, put her free hand on his thigh, and answered. "When you find a more private place," she smiled, "I'm looking forward to showing you what I think." And then she blew him a kiss but she was so close he could feel her breath on his lips and smell her toothpaste and he nearly had a panic attack. He turned away, took his hands off her and motioned to the bartender.

"Bring me a couple scotches. You are ready for a drink, aren't you, McNally?"

"It's Friday night, I'm in a bar, I think I just made a pass at my partner, yes, I'm definitely ready for a drink." Sam did not move; he knew he'd started the pass making and really thought it would be prudent to let his heart stop racing and let his head clear before he pulled a cave man and embarrassed them both. When the drinks arrived, Sam lifted one of the glasses toward Andy. He finally turned around to face her but he backed away as he did so there was some distance between them.

She took the glass, graced him with a sheepish smile and said, "Thank you. I'm going to go find Traci. See you in the morning."

"I'll call first. See ya." He turned back to the bar as Dov was emerging from the bathroom hall. Dov saw Andy walk away from the bar with a drink in her hand and Sam beginning to talk to Oliver. _I wonder if Shaw knows just how kinky the sex games are that McNally and Swarek play_. Epstein sat at a table and watched Ollie, waiting until he headed for the bathroom.

The conversation at the bar covered the spectrum of men's topics, but it eventually got around to Andy. "Well, Sammy, I see she still has what it takes to wrap you around her finger."

"That obvious, is it, Ollie?"

"I don't mean to be too nosey, but are you, uuh…, hooking up with her…..ever?"

"No."

"But, you want to?"

"You think…?"

"Hang in there. You never know. Meanwhile, I need a bathroom stop before I head home, so at least one of us has a bed partner." Ollie emptied his glass and headed toward the bathroom. He didn't notice Dov following him. Sam ordered another drink; he had no one to be sober for or anyone waiting for him to hurry home to.

When Ollie returned to his seat, Sam gave him a quizzical look. "I thought you were going home?"

"I was but, we need to talk."

"So talk." The sedative effects of alcohol were working their magic on Sam but it would not be enough to keep him calm after his talk with Ollie.

"I've never known you to lie to me, Sammy; you're not her training officer anymore so she isn't off limits."

"Let me get this clear, I'm lying to you about Andy?"

"Maybe not technically, but phone sex isn't exactly not hooking up at all."

"Phone sex!" Drunks have a tendency to be loud, Sam was no exception. Andy's head snapped around when she heard his shout. She knew what she thought she heard couldn't be right. Why she got out of her chair and headed toward the bar, she couldn't have said, but her partner was distressed, he might need her. It was instinct.

"Sammy, not so loud." Oliver spoke softly, trying to quiet his friend.

"Phone sex would be a step up from the sex I am not having with my partner. Where did you get this idea? Is it written on the wall in the bathroom?" He was quieter but none the less disturbed. Andy heard his last remark clearly and saw the apologetic look on his face when he realized she was standing right next to him.

"A certain rookie approached me while I was in the bathroom. Said he had overheard you two on the phone just this morning."

"Epstein!" Sam was in full bellow mode again but a megaphone would not have produced the culprit. When Dov heard Sam shout the first time he made the wise decision and called it a night. He had almost run from the Penny a full minute before.

-0-

_The next chapter should be up in a day or two. We have to be that fly on the wall Saturday morning. Hope you were amused._

**Comments?**


	2. Chapter 2

_The interaction between the partners is so much fun to write, I don't make the progress through time that I expect. Alas, there's always another day and another chapter. _

**Ch. 2 - Just One Kiss**

"Epstein!"

"Not tonight, Sammy. I saw him hit the door as soon as you bellowed the first time." Oliver knew Epstein was a gossip but, he also knew Dov was not stupid.

"I'm going to kill him when I get my hands on him."

"Oh no, Sam, he's mine. I not going to be accused of phone sex when I haven't even enjoy the real thing yet." It took Sam a couple of seconds to register what she had said. He was smiling as she was trying to back out of her statement, made in haste. "Well, what I really mean is…"

Ollie stepped in, "We know what you mean, Andy." Sam swung a foot toward Ollie's shin but missed. He wanted to hear Andy explain away what she had said. He was sure he had heard 'enjoy the real thing, yet' from her lips. He could listen to that again, but Ollie had saved her and Sam was disappointed.

"I know it's none of my business, but what did Epstein hear you say to Andy?" She didn't wait for him to speak.

"I was just asking Sam to take me to get my Christmas tree tomorrow. We were kidding around, but I can guarantee you we were not talking about sex, absolutely nothing about sex." Andy's speech became more emphatic, the more she said. She wanted to be perfectly clear. Sam, on the other hand, had her back at his side and thought talking about sex was a splendid idea.

He completely ignored Ollie when he spoke directly to Andy. "Let me take you home, McNally, we can talk about sex, make up for not mentioning it this morning." He was smiling and didn't stop even when she took a step back and punched him in the arm. "Foreplay, Andy?"

"Alright, you two, I have a suggestion. Sam, you really don't need to be driving. Andy, you should take Sam and his truck home. Have Traci follow and pick you up." Oliver was the only one in the group thinking clearly.

"Let's not bother Traci. You can just drive me home and spend the night at my house. We'll already be together in the morning to go tree hunting." The more he thought about Andy and sex, the better an idea it seemed.

Andy didn't have an opportunity to agree or decline before Sam's friend interrupted. "Sammy, your mouth is writing checks, I'm afraid, your body can't cash tonight. You need to save your efforts for a time when you're better able to be proud of your performance." She didn't know exactly what Ollie was talking about but Sam apparently did.

"That bad, huh, Ollie?"

"Afraid so, Buddy."

"Well, Andy, it looks like you won't have to fight your way out of the truck tonight. Ollie says I need to save that for some night when I'm sober."

"That's good, because I'm a trained police officer and would hate to have to hurt somebody as cute as you are." Andy was playing with fire but she couldn't help herself. He probably was too loaded to seal the deal tonight, and she would hate to spend the night with him, only to have him awake in the morning and wonder how the devil she had ended up in his bed.

Oliver was shaking his head as he walked, to where Traci was sitting, to enlist her help. He wasn't sure, even with Traci's help, if they could keep these two from doing something they would only half remember in the morning, but totally regret.

As soon as Oliver had walked away, Sam reached out, got Andy by the waist and pulled her back to him. He murmured her name as he settled his head into her chest. She put her arm across his back, and leaned into him. She suspected he had fallen asleep.

Several minutes passed before Oliver and Traci returned. Ollie patted Sam on the back. "Ok, Buddy, time to wake up."

Sam shook himself awake and rose from the bar stool. "Ladies, shall we?" He moved between the two women, put an arm across the shoulders of both and spoke to his friend. "Ollie, looks like you've set me up with two beautiful women. My thanks and good-night."

"It's all good." Ollie watched the threesome exit the bar before he turned back to the bartender to be sure Sam had settled up his tab.

Getting Sam in the truck and getting him home went smoothly, but once Andy got his door unlocked, he wouldn't take his keys and he wouldn't go inside unless she kissed him good night. "Sam, please just take your keys and go get in bed."

"Not until I get a kiss good night." The alcohol slur made his comments almost comical.

"I don't think that's such a good idea." She knew very well one thing could lead to another.

"You don't want to kiss me? I thought maybe you did." He was so loaded his body weaved as he spoke.

"I didn't say I didn't want too, I just think right now would be a bad idea."

"Andy, the bad idea would be, you tucking me into bed. I can guarantee you that." He gave her a knowing look before continuing, "Just one kiss, I'm only going to increase my demands if you keep holding out on me."

She definitely wanted to kiss him, and besides Traci was waiting. "You asked for it." She stepped forward and put her arms around his neck. She was sure she heard him say her name just before her lips met his. She immediately knew this was no goodnight kiss, but she had expected nothing less. All tongue, and teeth, and lips but more than any of those was the desire, pure raw desire.

Sam finally lifted his head, but only enough to say, "Stay with me. I need you." He buried his mouth in hers again and continued the exploration his hands had been so busy with from the moment she had stepped into him. Pulling away was probably the hardest thing Andy had ever done.

When she looked in his eyes, the rejection, and regret, and loss was plainly there but his subtle smile acknowledged the wisdom of her decision. "Not tonight, Sam, but soon."

"I'm going to hold you to that, McNally."

"I'm depending on it." She handed him his keys. This time he took them without argument and headed up his steps. "Goodnight, Sam."

He didn't turn, but continued through his door, "Goodnight, Sweetheart. I'll call in the morning" Andy stood on the sidewalk, watched the door close, and heard the deadbolt turn before she went to join Traci in her car.

"Hard to leave him, wasn't it?"

"You could say that." Andy did not realize until tonight just how hard it would be.

**Saturday** was a beautiful day. Andy knew it was freezing outside but her apartment was warm and the sun streaming through the windows filled the rooms with a brightness she hadn't noticed before. The crock pot was turned on low but the smells emanating from it were already filling the apartment with a mouthwatering aroma. Her Christmas tree dress fit as well as it had last year and with the addition of her new bra, bought especially for this occasion, the neck line was impressive. The milk was on the stove, hot and ready to mix the chocolate into it as soon as Sam arrived. The Bailey's was already in the bottom of the Thermos.

Andy had been afraid it would be a little tense talking to Sam since the events of last night, but he seemed quite natural when he called, teasing and friendly but not possessive, so when the door bell rung Andy eagerly answered it. There he stood all bundled up against the cold. His leather jacket was zipped up to his throat and the fur lining in his gloves showed around the cuff. The big smile that greeted her upon opening the door quickly turned to a scowl as he looked her up and down. "Really, Andy?" Before she could respond, he turned his back on her and began walking away.

It took her a moment to realize he was leaving. "Sam! What's wrong? Come back, please." Her words stopped him but he didn't turn around. "I don't want you to leave. Sam, please."

It took a moment before he turned but when he did there was no hesitation. He blew by her at the door, went into the living room, sat down and called to her. "Shut the door and get in here." She hated being ordered around, and normally he would have a fight on his hands if he spoke to her that way, but not today. Andy didn't know exactly why Sam was mad, but he was, and it had something to do with what she was wearing. This morning, keeping him happy was way more important than asserting her independence. She shut the door and went into the living room. She wanted to explain, but she didn't know exactly what the problem was, so she just stood, and didn't speak.

She knew he knew she was in the room but he gave no indication of her presence. He ran his fingers through his hair and stared into the distance. When he finally spoke, his words took her by surprise. "You really think I need more tormenting, Andy? You think I haven't noticed you, that I don't take cold showers to get you out of my head? Are you really that unaware?"

"You're mad at me because of my Christmas tree dress? I thought you'd like it."

"To be blunt, Andy, I'd like to see that so called dress on the floor next to my bed. At 10 o'clock in the morning, when I haven't cooled down yet from my encounter with you last night, the dress is a red cape in front of an agitated bull." She dropped to her knees in front of him, took his hands in hers and settled them in his lap. Sam just shook his head. He was smart enough to realize the problem was his fault not hers. Another man would find her attractive, he thought she was gorgeous, and sexy, and seductive, and desirable, but the worst part was, she was always just out of reach. Every time he got his hands on the gold ring, it slipped out of his fingers. He was the little boy, almost tall enough to reach the cookie jar, almost.

"Do you want me to take it off? I can wear something else. I just wanted you to notice."

"Make no mistake, Andy, I notice." _Boy, do I ever._ "Did you get it especially for today?"

"I've had it for years. I wear it to get the Christmas tree and to decorate the tree. It gets me in the holiday spirit. You are going to help me decorate the tree, aren't you? Do you have other plans?" She hoped she had him for the whole day. This morning's developments had taken her by surprise but she had managed to stop him from leaving. If she needed to alter her plans, so be it.

"I'm all yours."

"Good, I'll go change." She started to stand but he kept hold of her hands.

"Don't, but you have to pull on a pair of pants over those green legs. It's freezing outside. We don't need you getting sick while you're getting in the holiday spirit." She was so pleased he had conceded she leaned in to kiss him, but he put his hand on her shoulder and stopped her. The quizzical look on her face demanded an explanation. "If you start that now, you won't get a tree today. Go get your pants."He noticed the blush run up her neck and onto her cheeks; the woman was a mass of contradictions, siren and saint in one luscious package.

When she returned with black legs rather than green ones, he was sure she would be warmer but rather than making the outfit less alluring they made it more. He knew he could make himself miserable with yearning or simply suck it up, admit she drove him crazy, and enjoy the adventure. He chose the latter.

"You ready to go, Sweetheart?" He snaked his arm around her waist and pulled her to him.

"Yes, I am….. Oh, no I'm not, the hot chocolate…., I forgot the hot chocolate. Come on, you can help." She tugged him along to the stove, and together, they got the powder mixed in the liquid and the whole concoction into the Thermos. She brought along red disposable cups, Christmas napkins, and the can of whipped cream. She put a heavy cardigan sweater on, and Sam helped her get into her long winter coat. He couldn't resist turning her to face him and buttoning each of the buttons carefully. He succeeded in not looking at her during the process. He could just imagine the expression on her face and the amount of will power it would take to resist. He didn't take the chance.

When her door was finally locked and they stepped out into the bright sunshine, he drew her into his arms and took that kiss he had been looking forward to all morning. When he finally pulled his mouth from hers, the desire was bright in her eyes but the pout of her mouth was undeniable as well, "You stopped me earlier. You can kiss me but I can't kiss you?"

"You're not in much danger of me ravaging you in a sun drenched snow bank in public. We didn't have any of those restraints in your apartment."

"I still have my keys."

"Get in the truck, McNally."

"Yes, Sir."

-0-

_To the woods!_

**Comments?**


	3. Chapter 3

_Andy's not through teasing Sam but don't count him out. He can play the game as well as she. Ultimately, her plans will go astray but it's the solution of problems that make a good story. As usual, I'm having fun with Sam and Andy. I hope you are as well._

**The Christmas Tree Dress  
Chapter 3**

Andy enjoyed Sam's company above all else, but the pleasure she got from his reaction to her teasing put her good judgment into question. "Are you sure?"

Sam was opening his door when he heard her. "Am I sure about what?"

"About not wanting to go back inside." The look on his face told her she had probably gone too far, but it was too late now. His door slammed and he walked toward her. He walked neither fast nor slow. Actually, his walk could better be described as stalked. She considered getting in the truck and locking the door but then realized the folly in that route, so she backed up against the truck door and waited for the explosion.

"You're a damn tease, plain and simple." He was standing so close to her, she could feel his breath as he spoke. "Why didn't I follow my instincts and leave when you opened the door in that outfit this morning?"

"Because you didn't want to." She put her hand on his cheek. "Sam, you need to relax. You're here because you want to be here. I'm not going anywhere except maybe with you, but you're going to have to let me be me and understand I'm not teasing to be mean to you, and certainly not to make you unhappy. I just like playing with you, because I'm so happy when you're around."

He took her hand from his cheek, ran it across his lips and then pressed it against his chest. "So, do you want to go back inside or go get that tree?"

"Both." Her answer was delivered with a straight face. It was true.

"If we go back inside now, the sun will be long gone before I turn you lose. Do you want a tree or not?"

"But if we go get the tree now, I can have both?"

"That's the plan." She liked that plan and was ready to get it started. She struggled to get lose from him and get the truck door open, but he was having none of that.

"Will you let me get in the truck, so we can go?" She had no further time to waste.

"No." He had never turned her hand lose, so he took her along with him as he went around to the driver's side of the truck. "You can sit with me, if you want to play, we'll play." The tone of his voice, half tease, half threat, told her this ride might well prove to be very memorable.

Sam took his leather jacket off and threw it in the back seat before he slid in next to her. "You probably want to take that coat and sweater off. The heater in here will run you out. I don't want you sweating." That was such a lie, sweating was exactly what he wanted her doing, and if he could get her back down to just that Christmas tree dress, he'd get her sweating.

Andy gave him directions to the tree farm as he maneuvered through Saturday morning city traffic. As they neared the outskirts of town, traffic thinned out, and driving required very little of Sam's attention. He casually put his arm across her shoulders and let his fingers rest gently on the swell of her breast. She had them displayed; he figured that must have been done to add to the temptation. If she wanted to tempt Sam Swarek, he was going to let her and enjoy every minute of it.

When Sam put his arm around her and tucked her into his side, it felt good, warm and comfortable, but when his fingers touched her bare skin the feeling wasn't exactly comfort. His hand was on her top but the tingle was on her bottom.

Sam knew immediately when she shifted her weight on the seat_. Felt that, did you? How about this?_ He had gotten such a good response just resting his fingers on her skin, he began a gently exploration across the edge of her fur lined top. Her wiggling increased and Sam had to take a few deep breaths himself or else the tormenter would become the tormented.

"Sam, please."

"More?" His quiet question said a lot for just one word.

"No! We're in public." She had asked nice, but that hadn't worked.

"Well, technically we're in public, but I don't see anyone around and the traffic is really thin." He discovered he could talk rather normally and still explore necklines.

Asking wasn't working, so Andy covered his hand with hers to stop the massage. All she succeeded in doing was pressing more of his warm hand against her sensitive skin, and to make it worse his fingers were now well under the fur line.

Sam was so tempted to laugh, but this was going well, and as soon as he laughed the tease would be over, not to mention how warm and comfortable his hand was. "I'm sorry, Andy, I was just touching what you had uncovered, I would have been exploring deeper if I'd know that's what you wanted." With that, he moved his hand down to cup her breast, taking her hand along with him. He was not surprised when she pulled away from him and moved to the far side of the truck.

"Sam, really!" She was turned in the seat, facing him. That was a good sign. She wasn't sulking.

"Don't tell me, you're one on those girls that says 'yes' but really means 'just get it over with and don't touch me in the mean time'?" He didn't believe it for a minute but he was dying to hear her response.

"I'm not like that. I get very involved. I like being touched."

He patted the seat next to him as he spoke, "So move back over and I'll touch you some more."

"No." She was aroused enough.

"You have to make up your mind. You either like to be touched or you don't. Which is it?"

"I like it, but not right now." He was making this difficult.

"I think right now is a great time. What's wrong with right now?" He had the better of her and he wasn't letting up.

"We're going to get a Christmas tree."

"What on earth does that have to do with touching?" He knew the answer but he really needed her to figure out the answer, too.

"When you're touching me, I don't want to get a Christmas tree. I want to do other things." _There I said it. Are you satisfied?_

"Oh, is that sort of like meeting a guy at your door with all that cleavage, and about nine yards of great legs in green stockings, and expecting him to be thinking about Christmas Trees? Is it like that, Andy?" It had taken a while but he thought he'd made his point.

She came back to him, but this time she tucked her knees tight against his hip, sat back on her feet and rested her head against his chest while she wrapped her arm around his waist. "I just wanted you to want me."

"Well, you got your wish, in spades."

**Sam** was almost disappointed when he drove through the gate of the tree farm. Andy had promised him the woods, this wasn't woods. The ax was in the back of the truck, he had been prepared to do his Paul Bunyan imitation and still complain unrelentingly about her dragging him through the woods.

"Where are the woods? I thought you were taking me to the woods. I wondered how you planned on protecting me when I could plainly see you weren't armed."

"How could you be so sure I wasn't armed? There are places." She suggested.

"McNally, I haven't done a complete body cavity search but I hope to hell you aren't hiding one big enough to conceal a side arm."

"After a suggestion like that, you may never know for sure." She threatened.

"Now, Sweetheart, don't be that way." He pulled her into him and kissed her. When he lifted his head, he observed. "I see you've forgiven my thoughtless suggestion." He grinned and added, "It looks cold out there. Why don't we just stay in here and make out?"

"You can stay in the warm truck, but me, I'm going to go pick out the perfect tree, and you're going to help me decorate it, aren't you?"

"I'm your guy."

"Well, not quite yet. We have to wait and see on that." She teased and was rewarded with a pout.

"Sweetheart, what you see is what you get." He thought she might just hurt his feelings.

"I haven't even opened the package yet. What is this, you got a no return policy?"

"There's been no false advertising, Andy." He was getting more serious with each exchange.

"Good, then I'm sure you'll measure up to my expectations."

"I haven't gotten any complaints about my measurements, thank you very much." She was right on the verge of pissing him off.

"That's what I heard. Now put your jacket on, I need some tree selecting help. You can manage that, can't you?"

"I can manage anything you need, Andy." He was still annoyed with her. She kissed him this time and when she finally pulled away he had forgotten about being annoyed.

"I know you can, never doubted it for a minute." She buttoned up her coat before following him out his door. _Oh, dear God is it cold._ Her teeth began to chatter immediately. Sam noticed and folded her into his arms.

"Don't you get sick on me." Her outfit was spectacular in her apartment but she simply did not have enough clothes on for the weather. "Hold up a minute, Andy." Sam opened the truck door again, rummaged around under the back seat, before coming up with an old gray blanket. "It's not classy, but it might help." He shook out the blanket and draped it over her shoulders, and followed the blanket with his arm. "Let's go find that perfect tree."

They were half way down the first row when the sneezing began. By the time they found an acceptable tree, Andy's nose was running and she could feel her chest tightening up. "We're going to put you back in the truck and I'll get your tree. Maybe the warmth and some hot chocolate will make you feel better."

"Sam, I'm sorry, I didn't mean….."

"Andy, stop apologizing, this isn't your fault." When they got to the truck he handed her the keys. "Start it up and get the heater going, I'll be right back." Andy climbed into the driver's seat, started the engine and rested her head on the steering wheel. The warmth from the heater vents was heavenly but she still felt terrible. It hadn't been an hour since they left the truck and she was feeling fine, not she felt like death warmed over. So much for her great plans.

Sam found a tree lot worker, who cut the tree down and loaded it in the back of the truck. After paying the young man and thanking him for the help Sam got in the passenger side of the truck. "What are you doing over there? I don't feel like driving."

"I know, Sweetheart, but I want to get something warm into you." He reached for the Thermos, and Andy thought hot chocolate was probably the warmest thing we'd be sharing today. When he handed her the cup, she was sure she couldn't swallow anything, but the chocolate was still hot and it was smooth on her tongue. The liquid slid down her throat and warmed her chest, and the Bailey's relaxed her enough to take the edge off her anxiety. When her cup was empty, he filled it again, before getting out of the truck and walking to the other side. She slid over when he opened the door. He slipped in beside her, put the truck in gear and drove back out through the gate. As soon as he was on the road he pulled her to him and settled her head on this chest.

'I'm probably going to drip on you." She protested.

"OK." This day wasn't turning out exactly like he planned but there was something endearing about a subdued Andy. "How well stocked is your medicine cabinet?"

"Birth control pills and aspirin, I think that's it."

Sam chuckled before he spoke, "If you felt better, that's probably all you need, but today I think we need a few other things. I'll stop at the drug store before I get you home."

The truck was so warm and cozy, the chocolate was sitting nicely in her stomach, the alcohol was cruising through her blood stream, and she was sleeping peacefully when Sam lifted her off his chest in the drug store parking lot. He lowered her head to his seat and shut the door. She was aware of the loss of her warm pillow but it only disturbed her sleep marginally.

When he returned, the cold blast of air on her face from the opening door brought her mostly awake, "Sam? Where are we?"

"Sit up, Andy. We're at the drug store." He slid into the seat next to her.

"Don't you have to go in the store?" This was the first time she had been awake enough to remember leaving the tree farm.

"I've already been. Between the pharmacist recommendation and my all time favorite remedy you should be feeling better in no time." After he got the truck started, he settled her back against his chest. "I'll have you home in a flash."

She lifted her head when she felt the truck stop. "Get your keys out so I can get you inside." She retrieved her purse from under the front seat, rummaged around inside, produced her house keys and handed them to Sam. He opened his door, stepped out and turned back to help her out.

"Just a minute, I've got to get this stuff out of your truck." She looked around for the things they had brought from her kitchen.

'I'll take care of that. Let's get you inside." Had she felt better, she would have argued. They had a routine at work, he drove, and she brought the supplies and cleaned up the cruiser at the end of shift. Their roles were probably stereotypes but it worked for them.

He unlocked the door and followed her into the apartment. "You need to get into bed."

"I will in a minute." She settled onto the sofa. "I want to see my tree in its stand first."

"Yes, Ma'am, but then it's medicine and off to bed for you." He headed back to the truck. He liked the holidays well enough but this tree was not being his friend. He had envisioned this evening in her bed with those great legs wrapped around him. Thanks to this tree, the only thing he was likely to get wrapped around him was that tangled mass of tree lights, he had seen on her living room floor, while the girl of his dreams slept in her nearby bed…alone.

With the medicine and hot chocolate bags on his arm and the tree over his shoulder, Sam returned to Andy. She rose, took the bags from his arm and put them on the kitchen counter before returning to the tree. "Isn't it beautiful? I know it smells wonderful, even if I can't smell it. Put it in the stand. I want to see how perfect it is."

He marveled at the child like enthusiasm the tree elicited from his street tough cop partner. There were many facets to Andy McNally. He enjoyed being able to see this one up close. The tree fit easily in the stand. Sam got down on the floor to secure the screws to the trunk, while Andy got water for him to full the reservoir. When he stood, she took his hand, and pulled him into the kitchen alcove before turning them around to check out the tree. With her arm around his waist and his across her shoulders, they stood and admired the tree that, because of its size, so overwhelmed the tiny apartment. "Sam, it didn't look this big when we picked it out."

He kissed her on the forehead, "Sweetheart, it's perfect." He knew this tree would overwhelm his big living room but a gun to his head wouldn't get him to admit it to her. "Now, we need to get medicine in you and get you to bed." He watched the joy drain out of her face as he spoke.

"And then you're going to leave?"

"Not a chance. I told you, today I was all yours. I'll be here when you wake up." The joy was back in her face.

-0-

_It makes you wonder if Santa's gonna come while she's asleep._

**Comments?**


	4. Chapter 4

_A couple of comments before Dr. Sam makes his house call. The support, accumulated cleverness and knowledge of the readers who take the time to write reviews are such a treasure. The author's comments at the end of chapter 3 questions if Santa was going to visit, __**dcj **__responded with 'Samta' rather than Santa. I wish I had been that clever. And to the unnamed reviewer who reminded me I had been loose with my use of the word 'lose', many thanks. I think I have them straight in my head, at least for a little while._

**The Christmas Tree Dress  
Chapter 4**

"What is all this stuff?" He had three different pills and a yucky looking red liquid for her to take. "You're not trying to kill me, are you?"

Some days the idea was tempting, "Not today, Sweetheart, but take your medicine before I change my mind." She grudgingly swallowed the pills down with the orange juice he had remembered to pick up when he was in the drug store. The liquid posed more of a problem.

"Now, tell me again what that nasty looking stuff is for." She had always hated liquid medicine. Getting older hadn't helped a bit.

"It will help break up the congestion in your chest. You can run into a dark alley by yourself, you can handle this." She took the little plastic cup from his hands and downed its contents in one swallow.

"Water…, water." She headed for the sink but he stopped her.

"Let it work first."

"But, Sam, it's nasty!" She had her lip curled up and her whole face in a massive frown. He couldn't help but laugh.

"What is so funny?" She was in no laughing mood and didn't think she appreciated his attitude one little bit.

"The things you can do to that beautiful face and still look great. It's an amazing feat, McNally."

"Save the charm, Swarek, just get your cute self in the kitchen and get me some water."

"My cute self? In that case, your water's coming right up." Sam stepped to the sink, filled a glass and returned to her. "Do you have a warm night gown or pajamas? You need to get in bed."

"They're in the third drawer. I don't think I have the steam to look." The attentive Sam was such a pleasure, and she knew if she had been alone, she would have crawled into bed, clothes and all. She heard him open the drawer and after some rummaging around, the sound of it being shut. He returned to her empty handed.

"Your night gown is on the bed. Give me your hand. It's your bed time." She stood, kissed him on the cheek and walked to the edge of her bed. She had forgotten the pink flannel gown he laid out for her. It was a gift from her father, several years ago. She had probably worn it only a couple of nights, total.

Her coat went on the foot of the bed along with her sweater. She reached for the zipper on her Christmas tree dress. The location of the zipper was fine this morning but now it seemed determined to thwart her efforts to lower it until she felt Sam's hands on her back. "Let me get that." He had no trouble releasing her from the dress. He stepped back. The dress dropped to the floor, followed by her red camisole. Only her bra, bought special for this occasion, remained between her and bare-from-the-waist-up. She fumbled with the catch.

"Sam, please." He stepped back to her, released the two hooks and froze in place. _Whatever you do, do not turn around._ He knew she had a fever, a runny nose, and a congested chest but the desire to touch her was almost overpowering. That last bit of red lace, she had been wearing, hit the floor. Sam did not move. She retrieved the gown from the bed and slipped it over her head. Severe bad judgment had been averted.

Sam turned her to face him. The gown had ribbons to tie it closed at the neck. He took one in each hand and with a bow secured the top. She would have looked like a child in her pink flannel had it not been for the obvious swell of her breasts. "Your green tights will probably feel good in bed but your black slacks need to come off." She complied by lifting her gown, unsnapping the slacks and pulling them off her hips. "Hold on to me, I'll get them." He leaned over and she rested her hands on his back. Working together, the pants came off with a minimum of effort. He pulled back the covers, "In you go."

"You sure you don't want to join me."

He shook his head, "I like my women healthy and vigorous."

"Your women?"

"Correction, I want my woman… healthy and vigorous."

Her lids were heavy but she got her response out. "Possessive, are we?"

"We'll see." He couldn't be sure she had heard his response. He stood and watched her for a moment before his glance strayed to the floor. The Christmas tree dress was discarded, there next to her bed; where she lay, alone. The irony of the situation was not lost on Sam.

When he turned to leave her bedside he realized the small apartment smelled of pine tree and food. Being concerned about Andy had occupied his attention, but she was settled now, his stomach was speaking to him and he could hear the crock pot calling.

The beef roast was tender and the vegetables surrounding it were as well. The broth was rich and bubbly. His mouth was watering as he searched the kitchen for bread. As soon as he opened the refrigerator he spotted the cans of biscuits and the beer. Both landed on the counter before he turned the oven on. He rinsed out the hot chocolate pot from the morning and loaded it in the dishwasher, along with the OJ glass from earlier. The oven was ready by the time the biscuits were in the pan. When they came out of the oven the rest of his meal was waiting for him on the table.

He studied the giant tree as he ate. It had probably been ten years since he last participated in the tree decorating ritual and he was sure he had never done it alone. He questioned why he was considering it now but he knew the answer, even if he refused to admit it.

The tangled mass of lights was just as frustrating as he had expected. They were finally straight and he had started putting them on the tree before he remembered the need to check each to make sure they were still working. Fortunately, the lights on the tree were OK, but he did find one sting in the pile that refused to work even after he had tried everything he could think of to revive it. That one went in the garbage before he returned to work. As the hours of decorating continued he appreciated his mother more and more. As a child he never realized the hours she put into making that perfect tree, year after year.

Andy's box of ornaments was a revelation, mixed among the gold balls were decorations dating back to well before her mother had abandoned her dad and her. There had been love in that family when she was little and her father, for all his faults, had saved those memories and passed them on to her. Sam's favorite was a tarnished gold frame with a picture of a snaggle toothed Andy sitting on Santa's lap. He figured she had been about six, with her long brown hair pulled into pony tails over both ears, the beginnings of the beautiful woman she would become, already evident.

When all the boxes were empty, the red sheet spread around the tree, and the nativity scene placed on it, Sam stood and surveyed he's labors. _Not bad, it would have been more fun with Andy, but under the circumstances, not bad at all._ He began to look around; trying to figure where, the now empty boxes had been stored. When he saw the blank spaces on the shelves in the closet, he knew he had guessed right. While he was doing his, Harriet the Housekeeper routine, he retrieved the Christmas tree dress from the floor and hung it in the closet, along with her big coat and her sweater. The rest of the clothing next to the bed was consigned to the dirty clothes hamper in the bath.

The empty soup bowl waited next to the crock pot, all the tree lights were glowing brightly, and the cold glass of orange juice waited on her night stand before Sam climbed onto the other side of the bed. He propped himself up against the head board and put the back of his hand against her forehead. _Maybe a little warm_. It was only then that he called her name. "Andy, wake up." Touching her must have disturbed her, because he did not have to call twice.

"Huh. What? Sam, what are you doing here?" She was looking toward his voice when she opened her eyes but the tree lights, in the otherwise dark room, caught her attention and she snapped her head around and sat straight up. "The tree….it's beautiful. Oh, Sam, it's so beautiful!" The look of little girl wonder on her face, when she turned to him, made all the work worth it.

"You like it?" The question required no answer. He already knew, but she answered just the same.

"Oh, I do. Thank you." She turned in the bed and hugged him, resting her head on his chest so long he though she had fallen back to sleep.

"Andy, did you go back to sleep?"

Reluctantly, she sat back up, "Sorry, I got caught up in just how nice and warm you are." Sam had already resolved, tonight was not the night, but comments like that sure made it difficult.

"There's orange juice on your night stand. You need to drink it. How do you feel about a little food?"

"I don't feel hungry but I probably need to eat. You found the crock pot? I forgot to mention it, sorry."

"It's good smells found me. You never mentioned you were such a cook. Been holding out on me, partner?"

"I must have picked a good recipe this time. I'm not always that lucky."

"Drink your juice. I'll bring your dinner." He got off the bed.

"I can come to the table."

"You can, but you're not going to." The look on his face was serious, and she really didn't feel much like getting up anyway.

Her dinner returned on a tray she had forgotten she bought. "You made the biscuits. You've been busy. How long did I sleep?"

"You're the chatty one, aren't you? Start you dinner while I get my plate." He disappeared into the kitchen alcove, only to reappear in less than a minute, with a tray of his own. He climbed back into his place on the other side of the bed and began buttering biscuits.

"I see you found the beer." Dinner was good and the food was making her feel better.

"And the scotch. You thought of everything."

"The fine art of seduction takes careful planning. The one thing I didn't plan on was an uncooperative nose." He just took another deep breath, thought pure thoughts, and ate his biscuit.

When the food was gone, Sam stacked the plates together and returned to the kitchen with the dirty dishes. He came back to the bed to find her exiting the bathroom. Long sleeves, a high neck, green feet, and messed up hair, but she was still so tempting he dare not get to close. "Get in bed, pill time and then back to sleep."

He allowed himself the luxury of sitting on the bed next to her as he handed her pills and she swallowed them down. She even drank the liquid without complaint. "I'm going to straighten up the kitchen and put the food away before I go. In the morning you take the capsule and Tylenol only. The rest of it will make you too sleepy to work."

"Stay the night." He looked at her like he hadn't really understood what she said. "Don't leave. Stay with me." His response was a sad little smile.

"Your sofa is way too short for me and if I get in that bed with you, even with good intentions, I'll roll over and touch you in the middle of the night and…." He paused. "I'm wide awake and tempted. No, Sweetheart, I'm going to go home." He stood, turned, and headed for the kitchen.

"Sam."

"Yes, Andy." He answered but he did not turn.

"The little table by the front door, there's a spare key, lock the door when you leave."

-0-

_What can I say? Andy will get better. It's a cold not the plague, but for the time being the status quo continues._

**Comments?**


	5. Chapter 5

_Since this story began with Dov's eavesdropping it seemed appropriate to have the last chapter begin the same. The ending is clear if not graphic. I can assure you the participants had a memorable experience and I can only hope they plan to revisit the scene often. Once again, thanks to couchjumper for the nudge to begin this tale. I find a visit with Sam, Andy and friends is always a pleasure._

**The Christmas Tree Dress  
Conclusion**

Sunday at the Fifteen was quiet. Andy much preferred the streets to report filing in quarters, except today. The meds Sam had gotten for her were doing a great job, she could actually smell things now and then. Her nose was not running and her chest was nowhere near as uncomfortable as it had been last night but she still had zero energy. Sitting in the chair, putting reports in the computer, was tapping the last little bit of steam she had. When Dov came by on his way to the locker room to pick up something he left this morning, she had managed to be pleasant. Charming and animated was out of the realm of possibility today. When the phone rang, she had no idea he was walking by, not that she would have cared. Her whole day brightened when Sam's name appeared on her caller ID.

Although Dov only heard half the conversation, his whole day brightened as well.

"Hey, Sam."

"I slept great. I can always depend on you to treat me right."

"You even hung up my clothes, I dropped by the side of the bed."

"I could get used to that."

"Yes. How much do I owe you for that?"

"House calls aren't free."

"That's not the only thing I owe you for."

"Don't be silly, that was strictly for my pleasure. I have to pay."

"That would be cheap at twice the price after all the effort you put into it, without any help from me."

"Are you coming over tonight?"

"Use your key if I'm asleep."

"So wake me up."

"Bye."

Wait until he got back to the patrol car and told Traci what he heard. He was able to make it around Andy unnoticed when she closed her phone and leaned back to replace it in her pocket. He made quick work of the distance from the station to the car. "Did you know Andy was paying Sam for sex?"

**The** instant he awoke, he thought of her. He even considered calling before he got out of bed but figured that was just too needy. _Grow up fool, she's not going anywhere. Colds don't last forever._ He fixed his coffee, had a little breakfast, even watched the sports channel until he could wait no longer. He flipped the phone open, she was on speed dial.

"Hey, Sam." She wanted to talk to him but didn't feel right calling him herself.

"You sound a little hoarse. How did you sleep?" How can someone sound terrible and wonderful at the same time?

"I slept great. I can always depend on you to treat me right." She could get used to his care.

"Officer Swarek, at you service ma'am. Just here to help."

"You even hung up the clothes I dropped by the side of the bed." She hadn't realized, until this morning, just how much straightening up he had done at her place last night.

"I just didn't have the heart to leave your Christmas tree dress in a pile on the floor." He didn't mention the intimacy of handling her under clothes was something he wouldn't mind getting used to.

"I could get used to that." Having a hunk around who wasn't a slob was as good as it gets.

"That might be arranged. Are you taking your medicine?"

"Yes. How much do I owe you for that?" She couldn't remember opening her purse yesterday. She had a beautiful tree and a night stand full of meds and she hadn't paid for any of it.

"Don't worry about it. You fed me dinner." He really did not want to talk money with her now.

"House calls aren't free." She would figure a way to repay him.

"My house calls for you are."

"That's not the only thing I owe you for."

"If you're talking about the tree, we did that together."

"Don't be silly, that was strictly for my pleasure. I have to pay."

He figured she wouldn't let that one go, so he told her. "The tree was $50; I gave the kid a $10 tip for cutting and loading it.

"That would be cheap at twice the price after all the effort you put into it, without any help from me."

"I wish you had felt like helping. I didn't think I would, but I really enjoyed myself." He has thought some about the pleasure he got from that decorated tree. He concluded his pleasure was probably the joy that oversized tree gave Andy.

"Are you coming over tonight?" She really wanted him to, but she couldn't think of anything she could do to guarantee that he would.

"I thought I would after I leave Ollie's, but I don't know how late that will be." He had told himself, since she was sick; he needed to check up on her. The truth was he just wanted to see her.

"Use your key if I'm asleep." She really liked the idea of him having a key to her apartment.

"I'll probably use the key either way. Don't let the unlocking door scare you."

"So wake me up."

"If you insist, I'll see you then."

"Bye." Andy closed her phone and leaned back in the chair. The phone went in her pocket but she didn't return to work. Her head was so full of Sam, just now; thinking of anything else was out of the question. They had been partners forever. They worked well together. Sometimes they were at each other's throats but even then they presented a united front to the world. There had been sexual tension at times in the past but they were at a whole new place now. It was as though they had decided flirting and innuendo simply wasn't enough. Partners with benefits, only time would tell if that would be enough.

**Ollie** met him at the door, took the case of beer out of his arms, and walked to the kitchen. Sam followed. "I love guests who come bearing gifts. Is that the bratwurst from that German butcher near your place?"

"Is there any other kind?" Sam always brought the same thing to Football Sunday and Ollie always asked the same questions. Except today there was a burning question he wanted answered, but he didn't want his friend to think he was prying. Maybe if he employed his best questioning technique he could find out what he wanted to know without Sam telling him to mind his own business.

"Where's Andy today?"

"She's at work. Remember, she had Friday off. That's when Dov heard the conversation that started that entire hurrah at the Penny."

"I'd forgotten that. So you two got her Christmas tree yesterday. How did that go?" By now, Sam had figured out what Ollie really wanted to know and had decided to make him work for it.

"It went fine."

"Fine? So everything went fine? Uuh…"

"Yeah, everything went fine right up until she started sneezing." Sam was having the hardest time keeping a straight face. This was funny but he dare not laugh.

"Sneezing. You don't say. That was it; she just started sneezing, huh?"

"It wasn't just sneezing, her nose started running."

"Sneezing and her nose running, huh."

"But, I tell you, Ollie, I could have managed all that. It was the teeth chattering and the fever that just called the whole deal off."

"Called the deal off?"

"Yea, called the deal off. Andy's a fine looking woman but I just wasn't willing to risk an infection."

"You're putting me on, aren't you?" Ollie had figured it out and was a little embarrassed.

"Just a little bit." Sam wouldn't laugh but his smile was apt to split his face.

"I should mind my own business, shouldn't I?"

"Under different circumstances I'd probably agree but Andy and I've been partners for a long time now and after that show we put on at the Penny the other night, your interest is understandable. The answer is no I haven't. She was sick enough by the time I got her home, that when I was seventeen and chasing everything in skirts I wouldn't have."

"Is she better today?"

"Not that much better, but she is at work. No worries, Ollie, I got you on speed dial. When she's healthy, I'll let you know."

"Not necessary, Sam, I'm sure it will be written all over your face."

"I don't know, just the anticipation makes me smile."

"Make no mistake, Sam, it'll show." Ollie headed out of the kitchen, "Grab a beer, Buddy, everybody's already in the den."

**The** lights of the Christmas tree showed through the window, no other lights were on. Sam unlocked the door as quietly as he could and tip toed into the apartment. She had said to wake her but he hated to. She probably should have stayed home from work today and he knew she needed her rest tonight. The tree lights were bright enough he could see her curled up sleeping peacefully. A smile spread across his face, just being here was….he didn't know just what it was but he liked it.

From where he was standing the kitchen looked awfully clean. An empty sink made him more suspicious but he checked the dish washer to be sure. She had not eaten. That simply would not do. He got the crock from the refrigerator and a plate from the cabinet. Dinner had been good last night; leftovers would have to do now.

"Sam, is that you?" Before he could answer, he felt her hand first on his back and then wrap around his chest. She snuggled up to him and laid her head against his back."Ollie didn't feed you?"

"Ollie fed me lots but someone else forgot to feed themselves, didn't they, Andy?"

"I was so tired when I got home I just crawled into bed and slept. I just woke up."

"I'm going to warm up some dinner for you and then it's back to bed." Since he wouldn't stop and turn around, she turned him loose and moved around to lean against the counter so she was facing him.

"Are you going to come with me?"

"What." He was trying his hardest to ignore how close she was and how appealing.

"When I go back to bed, are you coming with me?"

"No."

You could hear the sadness in her voice when she asked, "You don't want to."

"I want to, I'm not going to." She put her hand on his cheek and rubbed it down to his jaw line through the stubble that was undeniable by this time of day.

"I'm impatient. I finally made up my mind, now I'm impatient."

"I'm glad you have but you're still sick. Eat your dinner, take your pills, and get some sleep. I'm still going to be around when you're better, promise."

She sat at the table. He put her dinner in front of her, along with a glass of orange juice before going to her night stand to retrieve her pill bottles. He took out the pills he wanted her to take, put them on the table next to her hand and returned the bottles to the night stand before pulling out a chair and joining her. "How was your day at work?"

"I spent the day entering reports into the computer. It was boring but I would have been no good on patrol. How was the football party?"

"We drank too much beer, eat lots, and yelled at the TV. Typical man day."

"Do you mind if I stop eating now? I'm full and you were right. I'm exhausted."

"Take you pills and go put on your night clothes. I'll straighten up the kitchen and tuck you in before I leave."

By the time the kitchen was straight, Andy was in bed. Sam sat next to her and reminded her of the pills for the morning. "I'll pick you up in the morning unless you have other plans."

"No other plans. Good night kiss or are you afraid of germs?"

"You don't have a fever. All your germs should be friendly."

"I promise..., they're very friendly."

"I was afraid of that." If he was planning on saying more, Andy denied him the opportunity. Her hand went around his neck and she pulled him down to her. If she was only going to get one kiss tonight she planned on making the most of it. When she finally turned him loose, she could see the desire in his eyes, even in this low light.

"You're an evil woman. That was supposed to be just a good night kiss. My tonsils did not itch." He grinned.

"Well do they now?"

"Everything does now, but that was the plan, wasn't it?" He was still grinning.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I'm going to go to sleep now, sickly soul that I am."

He unplugged the tree before he left the apartment, locking the door on his way out.

**Sam** picked Andy up for work the next morning. "How are you feeling today?"

"I had a good night's sleep filled with sweet dreams. You?"

"I had dreams."

"Good ones, I hope."

"Graphic."

The playful banter continued until they parted at the locker room. Traci was already changing when Andy arrived. "Hey, you. Feeling any better today?"

"I'm not 100% yet but I am better, Traci."

"I had something to tell you yesterday but you'd left the station before I got back. I didn't call, figured you were probably sleeping."

"I was, except for when Sam stopped by to check on me, and he didn't stay long. So tell me."

"You remember when Dov came back by the station yesterday morning?"

"Yeah, I spoke to him." She hoped he didn't think she was rude because she didn't have much to say.

"And you spoke to Sam yesterday morning, as well?"

"Not again!"

"Yes, again! When Epstein got back to the squad car he proudly announced you were paying Sam for sex." Andy though that might be her next strategy, if that man kept avoiding her bed, but Dov was the current problem.

"Sam paid for the tree on Saturday because I was huddling in the truck shivering. I was trying to find out how much it was."

"You don't have to explain to me. What are you going to do about Dov? Sam may kill him this time."

"We've tried to get him to stop. He won't. I think I'll just give him more to talk about." She had a plan forming as she spoke.

"I can hardly wait." Traci commented as the girls left the locker room. They ran into Sam in the hall.

Andy needed Sam to play along, to that end, she said. "You need to follow my lead when we get into parade."

"Sure, Partner. I'm not even going to ask."

The girls slowed down, letting Sam settle on the edge of his usual table before Andy laughed out loud as though Traci had said something funny. As soon as Dov heard her, his head snapped around, ever the observer. Andy pulled the three twenties for the Christmas tree out of her pocket and approached Sam. She stopped directly in front of him. He looked up and smiled as she reached out, lifted the flap on his pocket, and slipped the money in. She put the flap back in place with a possessive pat, let her hand rise and caress his cheek before she said. "I really enjoyed it, thank you."

"Any time, just call." Sam winked. Andy turned and went to her seat. Traci, who had watched the whole thing, had to bit her lip to keep from laughing out loud.

Their shift had been routine. Sam approved of Andy's strategy to torment Dov. He conceded, it was as effective as confronting him and a lot funnier. As she had feared, her energy level drained drastically as the day wore on and by shifts end she yearned for her bed. On their way home, Sam stopped and picked up a light dinner to-go so she would have something to eat when she woke up from her nap. Her attempts to get him to come in with her, when they arrived at her apartment, were only half hearted. His refusal was expected. She did manage to kiss him before she got out of the truck, but that was nothing spectacular. She was just too tired.

On Tuesday, Andy was feeling much better. They had a busy shift and she was tired by the end of the day but not exhausted. Sam offered to get her dinner before taking her home as he had the day before but she refused. "If I don't finish up the roast from Saturday, I'll have to throw it away. You want to join me for dinner?"

"I'd love too, but I can't tonight. Poker with the boys and I feel lucky." She was rewarded with a heart stopping smile but it was small consolation considering she would be spending another evening alone. She felt much better and he was going to play poker. Men!

Andy got to drive on Wednesday. "The criminal element is going to have to take care of its self this morning, Partner. I need some breakfast."

"Did Sam have too much fun?" He wasn't looking his best. The shades covered some of the signs of his excesses but she knew him well enough to tell he wasn't in tip top shape.

"I have been known to have more, but, yes, I overdid it just a bit."

"But, did you win?"

"I did."

"Then the evening was a success."

"It's going to seem so until you kill me for what I did." Andy had no response. She knew they had no commitment, what so ever but…if he slept with another woman while he was being all the gentleman with her. Putting her off because she was sick, killing would be too good for him.

It took Sam a while to realize she had stopped speaking completely. "Andy? Sweetheart? I don't know what you're thinking, but stop. I was kidding. I did have a little fun with the guys but I really think you'll approve." He stopped speaking and searched her face for any sign she might respond. She was facing straight ahead, paying traffic more attention than necessary. "Dov's interpretation of the incident in parade yesterday has spread like wildfire. I just didn't deny you were paying me for sex when they asked."

She finally spoke. "That story is subject to become legend at Fifteen, you know."

"It does my reputation good and you're so hot, no one, in their right mind, figures you pay for anything."

She couldn't resist one jab before breakfast. "They'd be amazed how often I get turned down."

Sam drove in the afternoon but when he took her home she couldn't talk him into coming in. "I'm going to go home and take a nap. The hangover's gone but I didn't get enough sleep last night. I'll call you later."

Once in her apartment, she stomped around and talked to herself. _Sam Swarek, you better have a mighty fine nap because I have plans for you tonight. You're going to need your strength. I've waited for you as long as I plan too. Whether you know it or not, tonight you're mine._ Having her plan in place, she had a shower and crawled into bed. She had a big night planned. A little extra sleep before, would come in handy later.

It was well after dark when she awoke, ate, and began her preparations. Since he hadn't called, she assumed he was still asleep. Good, she would wake him up. The phone rang several times before a sleepy Sam answered. "Yeah."

"Did you get a good nap?" asked sweetly.

"I was getting one until some honey called and woke me up." You could hear the pleasure in his voice.

"Are you alone?"

"Except for my dreams." He was glad she had called.

"I'm coming over. I need to see you." Her delivery was as neutral as she could manage. She didn't want to scare him but she also didn't want him to turn her down.

"Do you want me to pick you up?" She suspected he knew what she had in mind.

"No. I'll be there in about twenty minutes." She hung up without a good-by and called the cab company.

She could smell the soap from his shower when he opened the door. His hair was still damp and there was no sign of that five o'clock shadow you would expect to see at this time of night. Now she knew he knew. That was good because the bag she left inside the door had all the things she was going to need to leave for work in the morning. This way she wasn't going to have to convince him of the wisdom of her decision.

"Let me get your coat." He had already noticed the green legs below her long coat and his suspicions were confirmed when the coat came off. There it was the Christmas tree dress. "Take a seat." He pointed toward the sofa. "How about a beer?"

"That sounds good." She sat and waited for his return. The dress, along with the bag at the door confirmed his suspicion. She had plans for him tonight. She wasn't going to have to twist his arm but foreplay just fueled the anticipation. He was all for that even if these days of waiting for her to feel better had been a torment.

She thanked him when he handed her the bottle and joined her on the sofa. "You needed to talk to me?"

"I did. You know, Christmas gifts are interesting. You need to know a person really will and then listen carefully to get a gift they'll like. But a perfect gift, well that's harder." He didn't know where she was going but he hoped she got there soon.

"A perfect gift, Andy?"

"That's one where the giver gets as much pleasure out of giving the gift as the recipient does receiving the gift. That's a perfect gift; other kinds are just fulfilling an obligation."

"And that's what you wanted to talk to me about?" He was crazy about her but sometimes…

"Yes it is. You see, I have this very special man friend who told me what he wanted a few days ago. It's a perfect gift because he's going to get what he wants and I anticipate getting an enormous amount of pleasure out of giving it to him."

Sam started laughing. When he could finally draw a regular breath he said. "You have no idea just how seductive you are do you? Just what was it he told you he wanted?" He couldn't wait to see how she was going to answer that question.

"He said he wanted to see this so called dress on the floor next to his bed. If you were to take me to your bedroom now...we could make that happen." He did, and they did and it was good.

-0-

**MERRY CHRISTMAS TO ALL, AND TO ALL, A GOOD NIGHT!**


	6. Post Script

_**Aolande1**__ wrote that I should have written more at the end. I agree. I had planned the dress on the floor for the closing and by 4000+ words I simply stopped but after I posted chapter 5 disappointed was all I felt. I could imagine what had happened that night but I really wanted to put just a bit of it into words. I like the whole story better now. Hope you do too._

**Post Script**

It definitely wasn't home. The room was too small and the bed, it was harder than hers, not uncomfortable but definitely harder. As she came more awake her body began speaking to her. She had sore muscles where she didn't know she had muscles. It wasn't softball season, so practice wasn't to blame. She stretched out her legs. _Yeah, the muscles are definitely sore._ She stretched out her arms. _Oh! Dear God, who's that?_ It was only then that the memories came rushing back into her head. She smiled. She'd ridden with this hunk for a year now with no clue what she was missing. She knew he was a great cop, she hadn't found out until tonight that was not his strong suit.

She felt fully awake now and her brain was racing. When she arrived at his door tonight she was not thinking One Night Stand, more like the first of more than one. Now she was thinking a heck of a lot more than one.

She felt him shifting in the bed next to her, whether her touching him had disturbed his sleep or he simply sensed she was awake, she didn't know but it was still dark outside and she was awake and he was so good at making her feel so good and they'd wasted the last year, and there was no time like the present to start catching, and she just couldn't restrain herself. She reached out and began running her hand over his chest. When he caught her hand in his and pressed it against his lips she reasoned he was awake so she spoke. "Hey."

"Did you want me?"

"Still do."

He chuckled, "I thought you got enough earlier."

"Oh, I did, but that was earlier."

"I see."

"And Sam…"'

"Yes, Andy."

"I'm kinda sore."

"Out of practice, are you, Andy?"

"I didn't think so but I guess I've only played in the Minors."

"And…"

"There's another whole level of play in the Majors I just hadn't experienced before."

"If you're trying to stroke my ego, you're succeeding."

"I'm just telling the truth. Now, about my being sore."

"Are you trying to get a few days off to rest?"

"Goodness, no, my coach always said the best thing to do for sore muscles and kinks was more exercise."

"I can help you with that." He began pulling her up on his chest.

"But, Sam, what if I'm sore again tomorrow?"

"I'll pencil you in on my calendar for the rest of the month. We can decide then if you still need my help." He pulled her head down and captured her mouth with his. He'd finally found an effective way to shut her up.

The next morning, Sam was out of bed before Andy. When she finally went to the kitchen, the calendar on the wall caught her attention. **ANDY-Exercise** was written in bold letters at the beginning of December with a line extending from it, through each of the days including New Years Eve and stopping in the paint of the kitchen wall. There was an arrow at the end of the line.

-0-

**Now, I'd welcome comments.**


End file.
